la fiesta que resulto,,, perfecta?
by More-chan
Summary: un insulto, un chantaje,, una fiesta,, una rukia sexy? paseen y lean,,,un poco de lime!


**Bleach fanfic: **_le fiesta que resultó… perfecta??_

**Cap. 1:**_ La pelea_

Un joven de cabellos extravagantes se encontraba casi recostado en un sillón rojo. El lugar estaba alumbrado por muchas luces de colores que hacían posible distinguir objetos y personas.

Había bastante gente en ese sitio, bailando al compás de la música electrónica que reinaba en el lugar… Sí, era para Ichigo la peor pesadilla…una fiesta

En otro lado de la fiesta, se encontraba una chica de baja estatura, cabellos oscuros y ojos violáceos, bailando despreocupadamente con unos amigos. De pronto, una pregunta invadió su mente. – ¿Dónde esta el idiota de Ichigo?-

Mientras se preguntaba esto, decidió buscar con la mirada al, como solía llamarlo ella, "fresita-kun". Sus ojos se posaron en un punto, y ahí estaba él, sentado con el seño más fruncido que de costumbre. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse "algo" culpable por la infelicidad del pelinaranja, ya que era su culpa que él estuviera ahí, pero en fin, se lo merecía

_Flash back_

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la bella ciudad de Karakura, el clima era cálido y de vez en cuando una pequeña brisa refrescaba el lugar. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, excepto en la clínica Kurosaki donde se encontraban 2 jóvenes en una de sus diarias y comunes peleas, pero lo que nadie sabía es que esta pelea tendría consecuencias…

- Enana

- Idiota

- Medio metro

- Cabeza de naranja

- Mandona y fea

- A de veras? ¿Si soy tan fea entonces por qué me invitaron a una fiesta? Dijo la pelinegra en su defensa.

- Que te hayan invitado no significa que te consideren linda – Replicó el joven – Admítelo Rukia, eres enana, plana, fea, mandona y nadie en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de ti!! – dijo Ichigo

OUCH, la shinigami sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho, un dolor que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Pero por qué? Porque las palabras de un simple e idiota humano le habrían dolido tanto? Ella era una Kuchiki, una noble, y no cualquier noble, RUKIA KUCHIKI, pero sin embargo no pudo evitar el derrumbe de su corazón dichas las palabras del pelinaranja.

- Eres un idiota… - dijo Rukia con su voz cada vez más quebradiza y con un temblor en el cuerpo.

- Rukia, yo no… no fui mi int…- Ichigo no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpido por un grito

- ERES UN IDIOTA ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!! – gritó Rukia a todo pulmón mientras unas gruesas y saladas lágrimas rebeldes caían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas

Ella salió corriendo de la habitación y estaba dispuesta a abandonar la residencia, pero una mano la tomó por la muñeca impidiéndole salir.

- Suéltame Ichigo!! – aún llorando

- No, primero déjame hablarte – dijo el shinigami sustituto.

- QUE ME SUELTES MALDICION!!

- NOOOO!!!!

Todo el lugar había quedado en silencio, era la primera vez que le escuchaba al pelinaranja gritar así.

- Ichigo…

- Rukia escúchame, de verdad te lastimé mucho y no fue mi intención – dijo el – soy un idiota y haría cualquier cosa para que me perdones.

- Ya es tarde Ichigo… -

- Noo!! Por favor, solo dime que quieres que haga y lo haré – terminó el joven

De pronto una sonrisa malévola y picarona se poso en el rostro de Rukia.

- Cualquier cosa?? -

El joven tragó con dificultad y sudó frío

- S-si… - dijo casi en un susurro

- De acuerdo, entonces deberás asistir a la fiesta que organizaron Matsumoto y Orihime – ordenó Rukia aún con su sonrisa malévola.

- Q-qué?? – dijo el fresita-kun

- Lo que escuchaste!! Además va a ser divertido … O al menos para mi lo será!!! Jajaja, no no espera… BWAHAHAHAHA

Esa risa dejo helado al pelinaranja (y a mi también XD)

- De acuerdo, tú ganas ena… RUKIA!! Jejeje – rió nerviosamente ichigo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

**Cap 2. **_La fiesta_

_Flash back _

_2 semanas antes_

Algunos shinigamis se encontraban en el mundo humano: Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Izuru Kira, Madarame Ikakku y Ayasegawa Yumichika para ser precisos.

Matsumoto se había hecho muy buena amiga de Inoue, con quien compartía todo (incluso comida :S)

- Orihime-chan!! Tengo una idea!! – dijo Rangiku

- Si? Yo también Rangiku-san! – respondió la pelinaranja dotada

- Ya se lo que estas pensando, y yo te digo que si!! HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA!! -

- Ah, no en realidad yo pensaba preparar una ensalada con atún, arroz, miel, chocolate y judías frescas, pero tu idea me gusta más Rangiku-san!! – dijo Inoue

- Entonces esta decidido! Pero aunque me encanta tu comida será mejor que alguien más cocine en la fiesta… - comentó Matsumoto – En la fiesta estarán tus amigos humanos y mis amigos shinigamis y,,, mi taicho!!!! Estoy muy feliz de que venga mi taicho,, pero de seguro lo tendré que obligar a venir, pero, tengo un plan…

Y ese plan se llamaba Hinamori Momo

- Si! Jeje … etto, matsumoto-san , podría preguntarte algo? – concluyó la pelinaranja

- Claro! Pregúntame lo que quieras cariño -

- ¿Crees que sería conveniente declararme a Kurosaki- kun en la fiesta?-

Hubo silencio por un momento. Matsumoto sabía que Ichigo no veía a Orihime como algo mas que una amiga, pero por otro lado era mejor que Inoue se diera cuenta de la verdad y dejara de vivir en fantasías.

- …claro!, creo que sería buena idea, además estarás tan linda en la fiesta que Ichigo no podrá resistirse a ti - concluyó la shinigami con gran pechonalidad.

- Ok!! Gracias Rangiku-san

_Fin flash back_

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la casa de Ishida (quien tuvo que ceder después se ser "presionado" por Matsumoto)

En la fiesta estaban presentes los amigos del instituto al que asistía Orihime como Asano Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chad, Chizuru, Ishida (obviamente) etc., y también algunos shinigamis como Renji, Yumichika, Ikakku (obligado por Yumichika), Kira (obligado por Renji), Momo, Toushiro (que decidió ir solo por Hinamori), Hisagi, Kiyone e Isane Kotetsu y hasta algunos capitanes como Unohana, Kyoraku y Ukitake estaban presentes!! Entre otros. Y sin olvidarnos del Ichiruki obvio.

Pero esta no iba a ser una fiesta normal ya que:

1) Orihime se iba a declarar a Ichigo

2) Renji iba a confesar sus sentimientos hacia Rukia

3) Rukia le iba a demostrar a Ichigo cuan linda puede ser…

… Y no se imaginan como

La Kuchiki menor le había pedido de favor a Matsumoto que le eligiera la ropa más sexy que encontrara (y todo por impresionar a Ichigo) y que se la diera en la fiesta. Así lo hizo Rangiku… La shinigami pelinegra estaba bailando con unos amigos. Cuando se percato de la ausencia de Ichigo decidió buscarlo y lo encontró en aquel sofá rojo casi recostado

Si… era el momento perfecto…

- Rngiku-san – gritó Rukia y la mencionada se volteó a verla y acercarse a ella – trajiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó la pelinegra.

- Si! Es lo mejor que encontré! – dijo feliz Matsumoto

- Ok, me lo podrías dar? Es que lo pienso usar ahora -

- Si por supuesto -

_15 minutos después_

Hubo un completo silencio. Todas las miradas se posaron en una muchacha de cabellos azabaches que bajaba las escaleras. Nadie podía creer que esa muchacha era… RUKIA!!

La shinigami llevaba puesta una minifalda color negro que apenas tapaba su retaguardia y dejaba apreciar sus perfectas bellas y torneadas piernas, una remera MUY ajustada plateada con un escote que dejaba muy poca imaginación a casi todos los hombres y unos tacones haciendo juego con su remera… En otras palabras era la diosa más sexy del universo.

Ichigo ( quien se había volteado a ver ya que todos parecían hipnotizados) se quedó perplejo ante la imagen, su cerebro no reaccionaba ante lo que estaba viendo, ver a Rukia, a la enana vestida de esa forma hizo que su temperatura corporal aumentara desmesuradamente y además de encender sus hormonas,, había encendido cierta parte de su anatomía…en fin, estaba bajo el hechizo de Rukia.

- Cómo estoy? – pregunto la pelinegra

- Mira a Ichigo y sabrás la respuesta – dijo Matsumoto

La ojivioleta se dió vuelta y vió a Ichigo con los ojos como platos viéndola a ella y su mentón por poco chocaba con el piso de lo tan abierta que estaba su boca

Rukia sonrió internamente, lo había logrado.

Se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su presa pero alguien la detuvo.

- R-rukia, eres t-tú? – pregunto un incrédulo Renji

- Si, quien pensabas que era? – contestó Rukia

- Es-estas tan…tan… - Renji aun no conseguía salir se su trance – Rukia podría hablar contigo en privado? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ichigo reaccionó y se puso como una bestia furiosa. Sabía que es lo que pretendía Renji y no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara a su enana… ¿¡Qué estaba pensando!? Él celoso de Renji?? Claro que no!! ... ¿O si?… A quien engaña, Ichigo se había dado cuenta de que quería a la enana solo para él y Renji no lo iba a evitar.

- Lo siento Renji pero tengo que hacer algo urgente con Rukia – dijo Ichigo con su seño fruncido a Renji – Vamos Rukia – y tomó de la muñeca a la pelinegra que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero… no le desagradaba para nada!!

- Q-qué haces Ichigo?? – preguntó Rukia

- Vamos a bailar enana, te llevaré lejos de estos babosos!

- Ah, ya entiendo, Kurosaki-kun está celoso – dijo la ojivioleta en el tono meloso que tanto odiaba Ichigo.

- Qué pavadas dices!!? – mientras se sonrojaba – Mírate como estas vestida, me tendrías que agradecer por alejarte de esos idiotas!! -

- No será que me quieres solo para ti Kurosaki-kun? – dijo Rukia.

Ichigo no habló y cambió su rumbo para llevarla hasta la habitación de arriba.

Mientras tanto ya todos habían vuelto a la normalidad y seguían bailando, excepto el teniente Abarai quien se había quedado atónito ante lo sucedido.

- Vamos a bailar Renji! – dijo una alegre y algo ebria Matsumoto -

- D-de acuerdo – respondió Renji.

Mientras tanto Orihime, que también había presenciado lo ocurrido entre la Kuchiki e Ichigo, decidió seguirlos sin que nadie la viera.

- Espero que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san terminen de hablar pronto porque tengo que hablar urgentemente con Kurosaki-kun – pensaba la pelinaranja.

_Mientras tanto en la habitación…_

- Qué demonios pensabas enana al vestirte así?? – gritó un iracundo Ichigo.

- Desde cuando tu me dices lo que puedo y no puedo usar idiota! Además no debes preocuparte por mi, yo se cuidarme perfectamente sola – dijo Rukia

- Pero que dices? Yo preocupado por ti?? Jaja, ya quisieras! No es eso Rukia…-

- Y entonces que es Ichigo…

El pelinaranja pudo sentir como el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Es solo que… que… - el shinigami sustituto estaba muy nervioso como para terminar la frase, estaba paralizado con lo que estaba viendo, Rukia se acercaba a el lentamente con un caminar muy sensual.

Si Byakuya hubiera visto esa escena hubiera desenvainado a zembonsakura, degollado a Ichigo y encerrado a Rukia por lo que estaba haciendo.

La pelinegra estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Ichigo y lo estaba acorralando contra la pared.

- Kurosaki-kun dime, aun crees que soy fea?? – decía Rukia con una voz súper provocadora mientras se acercaba al rostro del pelinaranja.

- R-rukia y-yo…-

- Vamos Kurosaki-kun responde a mi pregunta – Rukia ya podía sentir la respiración de Ichigo en su rostro.

Ichigo sabía que no podría demostrarle con palabras lo que sentía a Rukia, por eso decidió tomar cartas en el juego.

Con un rápido movimiento puso sus manos en la cadera de la shinigami y la giró haciendo que ahora fuera ella quien estuviera contra la pared, luego se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de la pelinegra, pero se desvió hacia la oreja de la misma y le susurró unas palabras.

- Enana y mandona si, pero mentí completamente en el momento en que te dije que eras fea, eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo -

Dejó su actual posición para volver a dirigirse hacia los labios de su shinigami y sin dudarlo la beso. Un beso tan dulce al principio y luego de apoco se volvió apasionado.

Rukia no entendía bien la situación, ella no quería llegar a tanto, pero ese beso hizo que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Ichigo y más aún… de los suyos…

Pasaron unos segundos que fueron eternos para el pelinaranja, hasta que se percató de algo… Rukia le estaba correspondiendo el beso…

**Cap 3. **_Final feliz y apasionado para unos,,, triste para otros._

- Donde esta la hermosa Kuchiki-san? – preguntó Keigo que se encontraba con su grupo de amigos

- Es cierto, desapareció junto con Kurosaki – contestó Ishida

- Eso no es tan importante. Lo que importa es saber donde esta mi hermosa y dulce Hime-chan – dijo Chizuru – Cuando la encuentre le daré un calido abrazo – dijo mientras se babeaba.

- DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES CHIZURU – gritó Tatsuki mientras le daba un buen golpe en el rostro a la chica de anteojos. – Pero en algo tiene razón. Dónde estará Orihime?, será mejor que valla a buscarla – terminó Arisawa.

- Mmm – aporto Chad (como siempre es el que más habla XD)

_Mientras tanto en la habitación…_

Ichigo seguía besando a Rukia hasta que a falta de aire lo hizo separarse un instante.

- Ichigo… - suspiró la pelinegra.

El pelinaranja no contestó y dejó de probar los labios de la shinigami para probar la blanca y suave piel del cuello de la misma.

Las manos traviesas del joven empezaron a explorar ese cuerpo pequeño que lo volvía loco mientras seguía dejando besos húmedos en el cuello de la pelinegra

- Ichigo para… esto no es correcto - susurró Rukia mientras un pequeño gemido salía de sus labios.

El joven no hizo caso y siguió tocando el cuerpo de Rukia. Sus manos empezaron a masajear sus muslos subiendo poco a poco a la retaguardia de la shinigami. Rukia lo único que hacia era gemir ante las suaves caricias del pelinaranja mientras ella acariciaba la amplia y musculosa espalda del joven.

El clima en la habitación era perfecto, en el aire se sentía una mezcla de deseo y placer, pero ese clima no duraría mucho

- K-kurosaki-kun – dijo en voz baja la pobre pelinaranja mientras de sus ojos brotaban sin parar saladas lágrimas.

Ichigo no prestó atención, pero Rukia se dió cuenta de la presencia de Inoue y separó a Ichigo de su cuerpo.

- Inoue, que haces aquí? – preguntó Rukia tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Ichigo solo se quedó en silencio mientras observaba la escena.

- Y-yo, y-yo… - Orihime no pudo decir nada coherente ya que le ganó su emoción y rompió en llanto.

- I-inoue – atinó a decir la pelinegra, pero la joven de gran delantera ya había abandonado el lugar.

Orihime corrió lo más que sus piernas la dejaron para poder alejarse de aquella habitación, pero no vió por donde corría y chocó con alguien.

- Orihime-chan?? Que sucedió? – preguntó Tatsuki que era la persona con quien se cruzó la pelinaranja.

- Tatsuki-chan, yo, yo… Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san… los ví!! – logró articular Inoue con sus llanto muy desconsolado

En ese momento habían llegado Rukia e Ichigo que habían seguido a Orihime.

- Qué fue lo que sucedió? Por que Hime esta así? – preguntó Arisawa abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

- L-lo que su-sucedió fue que…nos…nos vió juntos…- trataba de decir la pelinegra con un rubor muy intenso en sus mejillas.

- Ah…ya entiendo. Orihime vamos a tomar algo, te sentirás mejor… - concluyó Tatsuki.

- S-si – contestó Inoue

- No se preocupen yo hablaré con ella –decía Tatsuki mientras se alejaba con su amiga abrazada.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre Ichigo y Rukia…

- Pobre Inoue – la ojivioleta rompió el silencio.

- Pobre de mi y mi reputación!! – dijo Ichigo con su seño fruncido.

- Bien que hace unos segundos te importaba un comino tu reputación mientras me "besabas"… por no decir "manoseabas" Kurosaki-kun! Que lástima, entonces no podrás hacerlo mas.

- Eso es lo que tú crees enana…- Ichigo intentó poseer sus labios de nuevo pero la shinigami le impidió hacerlo.

- Qué haces? Tu reputación está en peligro!? – dijo Rukia tratando de hacerlo enfadar.

- Se lo intentas enana del demonio… lamento informarte que no caeré en tu juego, y por si no lo sabias te lo digo yo ahora… de ahora en más tus labios y todo tu cuerpo me pertenece – y la besó con pasión entrelazando su lengua con la de ella.

- Ichigo… aquí no… - decía Rukia entre jadeos.

- Tienes razón… vamos a casa…-

La pelinegra sonrió maliciosamente. – Esta será una noche muuuuuuy larga… Kurosaki-kun…

_Fin…_


End file.
